Culture Shock
Culture Shock, more commonly known as Shock the Unwanted Hero, is a working under the employment of the as a Shichibukai, hailing from an unknown island within . Shock, fascinated by the world of Pirates, whole-heartedly believed that they were the good guys, despite what many people claim, due to hearing some of the exploits of famous pirates. She left her island to begin her journey out into the seas in hopes of positively changing the lives of those that need it. As a Shichibukai, Shock lacks a pirate crew, and is shown to travel around with her companion, Monty. Despite holding the position, she rarely affiliates herself with the World Government, and instead does whatever she wants. However, when the World Government is facing times of peril, such as during the events of the Mariejois Arc, she will abide by their requests, believing that she would be doing them a favor, and that a hero is needed. Appearance Shock is an average height slim Caucasian female human with a large clump of black spiky hair that protrudes outward in several directions, where she has two long strands of bangs in the front of her face that reach to about eye level. She has a rather large pupil, covering just about the majority of her eye, where it seems to encompass her iris as well, showing only a black color. While her job primarily keeps her busy, Shock has a relatively clean face and body, often showering after her escapades, showing no signs of any blemishes or anything that could disrupt her face. In conjunction with this, Shock keeps a youthful-like appearance, appearing to be far younger than she actually is. Her face generally shows sincerity, as she is rarely scowling. However, during her battles, she becomes rather serious, and her face can attest to it. For her choice of attire, Shock has relatively little to offer. She holds very little accessories on her body, with the only exception being her long black wristbands that can be sturdy enough to protect her from attacks if timed properly. The majority of her upper body has very little articles of clothing, where most can be seen by on-viewers. However, for her choice of a shirt, she wears a short magenta top that wraps around the front and back of her body. For pants, Shock wears a purple pair of baggy pants that cling less to the body the further down one looks. And to finalize her attire, she wears pointy grey shoes with a lighter grey trim around the soles of the shoes. After the timeskip, Shock has a dramatic change in her appearance, as well as her choice in wardrobe. One of her most notable changes if her hairstyle. While it still keeps its spiky protrusions, it has reformed itself to looking like a less tamed head of hair. Primarily, however, the spikes go in an upper left motion. She has retained her long bangs from before the timeskip, but they are now longer, that they reach to about chin level, as well as being less in her face. She has also gained a pair of green earrings with a gold trim to them. She has tossed away her magenta top, and has instead replaced it with a dark pink sleeveless shirt that covers more than her top did, but still leaves her midriff uncovered. She seems to also have removed her previous grey wristbands, and instead has replaced them with what appear to be wristbands made out of gold. She no longer wears her long and baggy purple pants and now instead wears long pants of a similar color to her shirt. She also now wears gold tight fitting boots with a pointed end on them. Personality Shock is best described as an impulsive individual that believes no matter she does, it is the heroic way to do things. Ever since she was a child, she looked up to Pirates, and erroneously called them heroes, despite looking up to Pirates that have caused nothing but destruction at their wake. She fully believes that people calling Pirates evil is due to them not understanding the ways of a hero. However, she doesn't deem the World Government as villains, despite their efforts in trying to subdue Pirates. Instead, she sees the World Government as heroes in the making, and they're just trying to find their way in the world before they can officially debut as heroes. Despite seeing them as heroes, however, she does not take fondly to the idea of working with others, believing that they will just inhibit her on her own escapades. Due to this, she keeps a distance from the World Government, and can often neglect her Shichibukai duties because of this belief. However, whenever she truly believes that the World Government is in need of a hero, she will come without hesitation. She sees herself as a hero, despite knowingly leaving destruction in her wake. Her reasoning behind this is that once she has defeated the "Great Evil", whatever was causing problems for whomever and whatever she saves, they can start fresh, as they lose ties to what they were like before, and are given a clean slate due to her own feats. However, people often change their ways after her saving, as they truly do not wish to find her appearing near them again. Thus, they tend to fortify themselves more so than before, in hopes that they can fend for themselves from any future attacks. Shock is, however, completely oblivious to these facts, and despite some people asking her to never return again, she bats an eye at their request, thinking that they're just nervous around a hero. After her escapades, she always requests a portrait be made of her to catalog her feats. Monty is the one that ends up painting these portraits, and Shock ends up giving the portrait to the people she's saved. Ironically, they end up framing it, but not as a way to remember what she's done for them, more so that they remember why they've changed their ways. Shock has shown to be very sure of her capabilities, going as far as to state that she has yet to lose a battle within her life. When people doubt her, she asks Monty if she's ever lost, resulting in Monty refusing to answer the question. Due to this, it ends with Shock playfully strangling him because he's making her seem like a fool. Regardless if it's true or not, however, many people have commented on her capabilities in battles, after seeing her fighting, to which she boasts her superiority to opponents whenever she hears such comments. Not only is she very sure of her capabilities, but she is also very sure of herself overall. She refuses to follow the orders of anyone but herself and Monty. Monty often puts his opinion on matters that Shock is involved in, and on occasion has stopped situations that could end up being worse than normal. Whenever Monty puts in his opinion, Shock tends to stop and think for a moment, and may end up stopping her heroic deeds for a short while. This isn't always a sure thing, however. Even if Monty puts in his opinion on something, Shock may end up ignoring him and continue doing whatever she was doing, where she ends up being too engulfed in her heroism. She seems to have a peculiar opinion on the One Piece. She believes that the One Piece is a non-existent physical treasure. Rather, she believes that Roger only wanted to spark an Age of Pirates. Due to this, Shock has shown little interest in trying to find the One Piece, and instead prioritizes living life the way she believes is right. Relationships Monty History Abilities & Powers Trivia *Culture Shock uses the design of Caulifla from Dragon Ball Super for her pre-timeskip design, while she uses Kefla's design, from the same series, for her post-timeskip appearance. *Her surname, Culture, is to reference the holiday she represents, which is Culture Day in Japan. Not only does she share her birthday with the day it happens, but it also follows the holiday theme of the Shichibukai. *Her full name, Culture Shock, is a pun on the actual term "Culture Shock". Normally, whenever someone receives a Culture Shock, it's due to them entering a culture they are not normally used to. However, Shock instead brings a Culture Shock to wherever she goes, often permanently changing their ways so they won't have to see her again. *The way Monty acts as her adviser, it resembles the way Jiminy Cricket acts towards Pinnochio. Due to the way Shock operates, going head-first before thinking the majority of the time, Monty acts as her voice of reasoning, and is capable of stopping her from doing something that she may later regret. Notes *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Culture_Day <--- Where her name comes from. *Inspired by the story of Rama. Where he leaps head first, without thinking. However, she truly thinks of herself as a hero, despite the destruction she knowingly leaves behind, believing that after she's done, it's in a better state than before, and they could start rebuilding. *After every escapade, she has a picture painted of her heroism for the people she saves, and gives it to them as a gift so that they can always remember her kindness to them. This references Culture Day even further. *The unnamed companion, as of this moment, is supposed to act as her "conscience". This is to reference Jiminy Cricket.